


The Firelords Proclivities

by llap_ping



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Original Character(s), Rough Kissing, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, i dont know just lots of people who zuko has slept with, i dont want to be your friend i want to kiss your lips vibe, sexual awakening, slutty gay zuko, toph sees everything, zuko has many lovers, zuko is a man whore who we stan, zuko is horny on main, zuko is sauve with the fellas but, zuko/omc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llap_ping/pseuds/llap_ping
Summary: Firelord Zuko had a reputation to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh. It was something that was never mentioned in polite company. Though it wasn't a shameful fact either. Firelord Zuko was a young man, and like many men from the Fire Nation, his needs and desires burned from deep within.Zuko experiences his sexual awakening, and then proceeds to sexually explore with every man that steps foot within the palace. Eventual Zukka.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 364





	The Firelords Proclivities

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is aged up in this fic, Zuko is in his early twenties when he becomes Firelord at the beginning of this.
> 
> Possible tw in notes at end

Firelord Zuko had a reputation to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh. It was something that was never mentioned in polite company. Though it wasn't a shameful fact either. Firelord Zuko was a young man, and like many men from the Fire Nation, his needs and desires burned from deep within.

The palace advisors often spoke of his proclivities softly and from behind closed doors. The privacy of the Firelord was pretty much non-existent between the walls of the palace, but the staff had the duty and respect for the young Firelord to keep certain rumours within the royal grounds.

To a certain extent, the advisors are relieved that their current Firelord prefers the company of men. It drastically reduces the likelihood of an heir being born out of wedlock. The amount of time previous advisors had spent keeping track of young women which entered the royal chambers, was instead concentrated on finding Lord Zuko a suitable partner befitting of the royal status.

The head of the Palace Guard, Rai, was loyal and respectful towards the new Firelord. He had served under Iroh during the war, and had demonstrated a kindness which was often lacking in Ozai's personal guard. As Head Guard, Rai had an overview of every man which stepped foot within Lord Zuko's chambers, and on occasion - whoever was in the Firelords company _outside_ of his chambers. Rai understood the delicacy of the situation, and worked closely with a select few advisors who were searching for a suitable partner. Supplying them with information on the type of men Zuko had an eye for.

Over the years, many prospective partners had been introduced to Lord Zuko. Several of which had seemed promising, a few had even remained as guests on the palace grounds for a couple of months. But none seemed to stick around for very long.

The first time information about the Firelords preference came to be known amongst the staff was a few months after his coronation.

“You have a meeting with the Minister of Health early tomorrow morning Lord Zuko,” Myzo spoke softly, following behind Zuko as he stepped in to his private rooms. The two guards which had followed them from the meeting room stopped at the entrance to his private rooms and closed the door behind them.

Myzo twisted the scroll in her hands, and moved toward the drawing table at the side of the room with two fresh sheets of paper. “I can arrange for breakfast to be brought to your rooms at sunrise if that is agreeable?” She smiled, watching as the Firelord moved to stand behind the chaise lounge and lean on it heavily with his arms stretched straight out. He looked tired.

“Thank you Myzo,” Zuko nodded towards his assistant, dismissing her. She nodded back towards him, and watched as he moved towards the door at the back of his study which led to his bed chambers.

His valet Uzisan stood at attention and opened the door for Zuko to walk through, following the Firelord into the room and closing the door tightly behind them. Only then did Myzo loosen her posture, and made her way towards her own quarters for the night.

Uzisan had been working in the palace for several years. When Zuko was still a prince and had returned from Ba Sing Se with his sister all those years ago, Uzisan had been assigned to be prince valet; to assist the prince in the mornings and evenings. After the war, the palace staff appointed him to remain Zuko's valet.

With sure hands, Uzisan helped loosen the ties of Zuko's robe. Lifting the shoulder padding off and away, placing them carefully on the sideboard. “Long day?” he smiled, eyes watching the Firelord closely for how open he was at talking this evening.

Zuko lifted his arms up for Uzisan to remove his outer robes. “Yes,” he gravelled, moving to sit at the edge of his bed to remove his own boots. “Longer than most days.” Zuko huffed, “Although most days seem to be long now.”

Uzisan moved the boots away and retrieved a crisp white sleep gown from the dresser. Laying it out on the bed beside the Firelord before moving to help him lift his tunic off and over his head, leaving his chest bare.

Uzisan inhaled sharply at the sight. This wasn't the first time he had seen the man in this state of undress, and especially not in his line of work. But tonight he was caught off-guard. His small inhale of breath caught the attention of Zuko, who looked up at the man standing before him. His tongue wetting his lips unconsciously.

When the two men met each others gaze, it was as if something had shifted. Away from their roles and positions within the palace. The two men saw each other for what they were. Two young, attractive men, alone in a room.

Uzisan knew of his own attraction to men. Throughout his time at the palace though, he had always maintained a modicum of professionalism. He wasn't aware that the Firelord preferred the company of men. Had never heard any other staff member speak up about him that way. Although there had been several overheard hushed conversations between the maids of the palace discussing how Zuko had turned down their offers. Whispers that he never shared his rooms with noble young women who visited the palace.

Uzisan looked back at the Firelord and could see someone like himself looking back. Zuko was like him. Zuko was looking at him. Unlike the maids which spoke softly of their declined advances, the Firelord didn't refuse the advance Uzisan made that night.

Tentative, unsure at times, but accepted touches. Soft gasps, and flittering hands. Uncertain yet exploratory gestures which spoke of inexperience. Uzisan got to his knees before the spread legs of the man before him. He leant up to catch his lips with his own, drawing him in. Uzisan's hands and mouth strong and sure. Two men coming together. Introducing the young Firelord to the pleasure he can receive from another man. Awakening the fire within.

The following morning, Uzisan returned to Zuko's bed chamber as the professional valet. They never denied what had happened between them that night, but there wasn't anything to bring the men close to one another again. They were Lord and Valet, and they respected one another. They would grow to respect one another as friends.

After that encounter, Zuko began seeking out other men like himself.

In early Spring, a noble family from Fire Fountain City visited the palace when Zuko's advisors had suggested he maintain a good relationship with the Jaui family. Cha Jaui had donated vast sums in the rebuild of Omashu after the war, and was in the process of supporting several earth kingdom businesses _“get off the ground”_ he joked that evening at dinner.

“Your work is very commendable Jaui,” Zuko nodded to the older man.

Cha shook his head humbly and patted the hand of his wife Su who sat to his right. “Su does all the hard work I assure you Firelord. I wouldn't be where I am now without her.”

Zuko nodded at Su, watching as she smiled at her husbands praise. “Laima is also doing great work,” Su gestured to their daughter who was sitting opposite her father and next to Zuko who sat at the head of the table. “She often visits Omashu herself and assists with refugees who were displaced from the city during the war but have now returned.”

The Jaui's weren't subtle, and throughout their meal they often brought up Laima's accomplishments and good traits. No doubt wanting the Firelord to take a shine to their daughter.

Their son Jukom was far more appealing to the Firelord however, and throughout their meal Zuko's eyes kept straying to the young man who sat next to his sister Laima. He appeared to be a few years older than Zuko himself, and he had the strong wide shoulders of a soldier. Jukom hardly spoke during their meal, but Zuko could see in his eyes, what he saw within Uzisan's eyes.

The meal ended with the promise that Zuko would give a tour of the grounds to the family in the morning. The Jaui's stood in sync with the Firelord, raising their hands to bow. Zuko tilted his own head forward in respect.

Su and Laima shared a little hopeful look and smile before looking towards Lord Zuko, as if expecting him to ask Laima to accompany him for a late night walk through the gardens. Instead, Zuko turned his attention to the son, “Jukom, I haven't heard much about your work this evening. Would you accompany me on a walk?”. Jukom tilted his head forwards as an affirmative.

With a raise of his hand to signal to the staff, Zuko asked politely for the Jaui's to be escorted to their rooms for the evening. When Jukom was the only Jaui left in the dining hall, Zuko asked another staff member to prepare a tea set and have them bring it to his study. Without a word towards Jukom, Zuko started down the hall towards the gardens, Jukom following silently to his left.

The gardens were dark and slightly chilled at this time of night on a Spring evening. The two men walked beside each other, their arms folded behind themselves respectively. Zuko led them to a large willow tree, lifting the branches away and gesturing for the taller man to step through first, raising a hand to halt the two guards which followed several paces behind.

Beneath the tree, the darkness of night crept in, the trees leaves creating a dark backdrop to the sparkles of light coming from the flame torches set up around the gardens perimeter. Jukom rubbed at his arms out here in the cold. Evidently not a bender himself. Zuko stepped closer, placing his hand on top of one of Jukom's. Halting his movement as he rubbed at his arm. Zuko stepped closer still and breathed heavily out of his nose. His hot breath moving around their bodies to fight the chill off.

“What would you like to know about me Lord Zuko?” Jukom broke the silence, blinking down at the slightly smaller man mere inches away.

Zuko studied Jukom's face, noting the broad jaw and rough stubble of the mans face. “Do you like tea?” Jukom nodded, dropping the arm which Zuko wasn't holding on to. Zuko tilted his chin up, jerking to a stop just before Jukom's jaw, looking into the others eyes to check, then leaning forward further to bring their lips together.

Pressing closer together the two men grasped at one another, gasping in to each others mouths, only pulling away when Jukom started to shiver again from the cold. Zuko smirked, stepping back. “Would you like to... come and drink tea with me?”

Jukom nodded, and again the two men walked side by side back into the palace. The two guards which escorted them from the garden traded places with the two guards at the door to Zuko's quarters. Opening the doors to his study, Zuko spotted his Valet and excused Uzisan for the evening; who smiled with a knowing look. The tea set which sat on the coffee table in the study was completely bypassed by the two men as Zuko led Jukom back towards the bed chamber. “Come, let me warm you up.” On Zuko's exhale every candle flame in the room jumped to twice its height, and the men stumbled back on to the mattress.

It wasn't like his first time with Uzisan, or the other times he had since been with other members of his staff. This time he joined fully with Jukom, accepting the larger man into his body. Surrendering to the strength the other man supplied. Zuko didn't try to conceal the noises Jukom wrung from his body, didn't try to hide the fact that he relished in the chilled skin of Jukoms arms and back from being out in the cold – trapped against his flushed skin. His flushed touch, burning stronger, burning satisfied.

Other noble men followed; Ambassadors, sons of dignitaries, Generals, Admiral's sons. Zuko became more confident in spotting men like him. He became more brazen in letting his desires be known. Speaking up and inviting men back to his rooms outright, and on one occasion - inviting a man back to his private chambers directly after an inter-nation meeting, and in the presence of several of his own advisors and political dignitaries.

Zuko never stepped over his boundary as Firelord though. He was very clear and strict with himself, knowing that his Nation always came first. Every action he makes had consequences, and with the fragile state of the world, he wasn't going to risk an intimate encounter effecting anything in the grand scheme of things.

Zuko had turned men down as well as them turning him down. He respected their decision, just as much as he respected his own decision with who could see him intimately.

Being the Firelord was lonely though. He knew this. His advisors trying to set him up with 'respectful young men' seemed to know this too. The first few years of anyone's reign is always difficult. He remembered learning as such once his cousin Lu Ten had passed and he became next in line after Iroh and Ozai. When he became the Crown Prince, the knowledge of what a true leader should be was drilled into him. When he was banished, Uncle Iroh taught him afresh what a true leader needs to be. Both teachings alluded to the loneliness of leadership. Being with other men - if only physically and for a short while - made him forget about that loneliness.

It was coming close to a year since he last saw the his friends, the gang. They were due to visit the palace within the week. Zuko had been approved leave from his advisors and council, and he was planning on taking a couple of weeks to travel with his friends to visit his Uncle in Ba Sing Se - and maybe visit a few other destinations if Aang got his way.

It was late evening when Toph, Aang, and the Water Tribe siblings arrived at the palace in Caldera. Myzo, Zuko's assistant, greeted them and ushered them into the palace, leaving Appa in the very capable hands of the palace stable boys. “It hasn't been long since Lord Zuko retired for the evening. He mentioned that he would like to see you all as soon as you had arrived.” she smiled leading them through the palace corridors.

When they got to the large doors of Zuko's private rooms one of the two guards stepped forward and whispered into Myzo's ear. She nodded to the guard who hesitantly stood back for them to enter into the Firelords study. “Oh Sparky has redecorated!” Toph nodded appreciatively at the stone carved furniture in the room, a change from the more traditional wooden furnishings which were there last time they visited.

“Please,” Myzo smiled, gesturing to the two chaise lounge sofas in the centre of the room, “make yourselves comfortable.” Aang and Katara did just that, and sat down together while Toph and Sokka poked and prodded at the new stone furniture. Sokka snooping in a few drawers and cupboards.

“Firelord Zuko!” Myzo spoke loudly knocking on the door leading into Zuko's bed chambers.

There was a slight pause before he shouted back an agitated, “What?”.

“The Avatar and your friends are here your Majesty. You wanted me to inform you immediately upon their arrival.” Myzo called back, blushing, and second-guessing herself on whether she should have brought them all in to the study. Although, she thought to herself, on previous visits she had done the same, and Lord Zuko had appreciated her bringing his friends straight to him.

“Wait there!” He called out, his anger having dissipated. Myzo relaxed at that and smiled turning back to the Avatar and group.

Toph seemed to stop her study of the stone desk, squealing and running to jump up onto the chaise lounge next to Aang and Katara.

“Tui and La, Toph!” Sokka shrieked grabbing at his chest and shutting the drawer of a cabinet he was pillaging through. “Give a guy a heart attack! What was that about?”

Toph lifted her feet up in to the air, the dark underside showing to the room, “You do not! Want to see what we have interrupted.” Toph shivered extravagantly and started to swipe her feet clean. “Sparky is having a bit of a party!”

Aang had lifted his feet off the floor before Toph explained herself, and Katara leaned over to push at his knees to get him to put his feet back on the floor. “Grow up you two! Zuko is an adult, he can do what he wants to do!”

Myzo cleared her throat at that, clasping her hands in front of her. Looking anywhere _but_ at the four close friends of the Firelord.

“Oh, who do you think it is?” Sokka asked, moving to sit next to Toph. The four of them squashed up next to the other on one seat despite the other sofa next to them being completely empty. “Do you think it's someone we know?” Sokka wiggled his eyebrows and tried to push Toph's feet back to the floor like Katara had done to Aang.

“Quit it!” Toph growled, punching at Sokka's arm and grasping her knees to keep them up in the air.

“OW! Toph!” Sokka screeched, rubbing at his arm.

It was at that moment when Zuko's chamber doors opened. The gang stood up ready to greet their friend when two guards in full uniform exited the bed chambers, and walked swiftly past them. They both nodded in their general direction, and nodding towards Myzo, greeting her by name as they left the study. Myzo following swiftly behind the two guards out into the hall.

All four heads - including Toph's - immediately snapped back to Zuko as he closed the door to his bed chambers. He nervously raised a hand, “Hello, Zuko here.” he was blushing a deep red and only put his hand down when Katara moved forwards to hug him.

“Hey, Zuko. Good to see you again, you're looking well.” Katara spoke fondly giving a little wink and stepping aside for Aang to wrap his arms around the fire-bender.

Aang was taller than him now, and he leaned back, holding Zuko at arms length to get a better look at him. “Flameo hotman,” Aang greeted with a big grin, “Weird to have a meeting in your room Zuko? Is your meeting room under renovation?” he asked sincerely.

“I uh-” Zuko fumbled for a response.

"He was having sex, twinkle-toes!” Toph called out, pushing Aang to the side to punch Zuko in the shoulder. “Thats,” she enunciated, “for making me see that! With my own two feet!”

“I wasn't expecting you guys until tomorrow, sorry I would have,” Zuko blushed, trying to control the candle light in the room back to a safe level. “Uh-”

“Oh!” Aang caught on, “don't worry hotman! Cool, uh! Flameo!” Aang smiled showing all his teeth and nodding.

“Maybe we should go get some tea, and something to eat after travelling?” Katara suggested.

“Yes! I'm starving!” Sokka cried, moving forward to wrap an arm around Zuko's shoulders and lead them out into the hall, “Good to see you buddy,” Sokka smiled, shaking Zuko's shoulders as he moved them towards the door and whispering consiprationally into his ear, “Nice one buddy!” alongside a wiggle of his eyebrows. Sokka trying his best to down-play his reaction to the situation. Unsure of what it was he was feeling.

After a couple of days, the gang was due to travel on Appa to Ba Singe Se. Zuko's advisors reluctantly agreed that he wouldn't need to travel with any royal guard accompaniment. After all, he would be travelling with a Water Tribe Warrior, two Master benders, and the Avatar himself.

Once they were up in the sky with Momo and Appa, his friends began their roasting taunts. “Oh _Agni_!” Toph mocked with her hand over her head, “How can I _survive_ without the royal guard!” They were all laughing, even Zuko, taking the jokes in good stead, “Who will sleep with me _now_!” Toph flopped onto her back clutching at her chest. “Oh _Lee_!” Toph mock-cried, thinking of the first Fire Nation name which came to mind.

“Oh _Zan_!” Sokka joined in, grabbing the side of Appa's saddle, his other arm flying out into the wind whipping around them, “ _Chi! Oku!_ ” Everyone was in stitches of laughter. Katara was even bending tears away from her eyes.

“Alright, alright!” Zuko laughed. Happy that he could joke about this with his friends, happy that he was away from the bureaucratic, and often times stifling judgement from his advisors in the palace on his choice of partners.

They flew west from Caldera City, over the vast ocean which separated the Fire Nation from the eastern edge of the Earth Kingdom. When they landed on the coast it was nearing sundown, and the gang were quick to prepare camp on a sheltered beach.

Once gathered around a roaring fire, and their bellies full of freshly caught fish – Aang's full of steamed bao buns he bought in Caldera's market that morning – Aang spoke up, “So hey Zuko?”

“Yeah?” Zuko replied, his ankles crossed as he leant back on his elbows in the sand.

“How come only Sokka got an invitation to that event you're hosting when we get back to the palace after this trip?”

Toph picked at her teeth, speaking around her fingers. “Thank's for not inviting me Sparky! You know I hate palace events.”

At the same time Sokka spoke up, resting his fists against his hips and raising his nose up at Aang. “It's because I am very important! That's why Zuko _personally_ invited me” Sokka smirks, “And, I'm best friends with the Firelord. Ain't that right buddy?” Sokka looked to him.

“I thought I was your best friend,” Aang mumbled quietly. Katara wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder, whispering that he couldn't be best friends with _everybody_.

“Uh,” Zuko scratched at his head. “I didn't know you were invited to that Sokka?”

“Hhhmph,” Sokka huffed in hurt, crossing his arms and staring in to the fire.

Toph laughed, punching Zuko on the shoulder, “Good one Sparky!”

“No, I uh-” Zuko searched for an explanation, not wanting to admit what the event was.

Sokka looked at him hopefully for an explanation, but when none came he stomped away to his sleeping mat.

“Sokka!” Zuko spoke up, moving over to the man. “It's not like that, its-”

“No! I see how it is Firelord!” Sokka spoke high pitched as he fluffed up the sleeping mat.

Zuko looked back at the others who looked on expectantly, Toph grinning as she leaned back against a boulder, her arms crossed behind her head. “Can I speak to you privately?” Zuko asked Sokka, watching as his friend looked at him considering whether he would give Zuko a chance to explain. “Buddy?” Zuko added, and it was the right thing to say, as Sokka stood up sticking his tongue out at Aang who was grinning wide.

The pair started walking down the beach which was bathed in moonlight, and when Sokka deemed them far enough away from the others he spun round to Zuko with his hands on his hips. Over the years Sokka had filed-out, becoming bulkier around the middle, and wider at his shoulders. Here under the moonlight Zuko had to shake himself from thinking of his friend in that way. He wasn't looking at a new conquest, he was looking at his best friend. Sokka. He was looking at Sokka.

“So this is kind of embarrassing,” Zuko admitted, turning to face the ocean and folding to sit down. He waited for Sokka to follow his lead and sit beside him.

“I can't imagine its any more embarrassing than thinking you've been invited to a special party by your best friend to only find out you were invited by mistake.” Sokka huffed, resting his chin on his knees.

“You wouldn't have been invited by mistake,” Zuko spoke around the lump in his throat looking to his left at Sokka. “It's not the type of event you think it is though.”

Sokka turned his head sideways, looking at the scarred side of Zuko's face as he looked out towards the sea. “The invitation _did_ sound too good to be true,” he sighed, “a weekend hosted by the Firelord... dinners, buffets, sparring matches... more food.”

“That's normally how those weekends go.” Zuko agreed, remembering previous weekends which his advisors had organised. “They uh... My advisors organise this type of weekend every few months.”

“That sounds great! Why have I never heard of them before? You know I love all those types of things.” Sokka asked, his hands spread out before him, imagining all the fun he could have fighting with swords and then eating fancy foods with a bunch of other guys that also liked those things.

“It's because my advisors only invite prospective partners.” Zuko explained. Looking over towards Sokka who didn't seem to understand the implication. “You know I like men.” Zuko stated clearly.

Sokka scoffed, “Oh yeah, I know you like men. You reaaaally liked Lee and Zan the other night!” he leant over, knocking their shoulders together in jest.

“ _Har har_ ,” Zuko faked, and Sokka gestured for him to continue. “My advisors are recommending that I marry. Or at least settle down with one partner.”

“Oh _forbid_ , only _one_ partner!” Sokka mocked.

“Are you going to let me explain?” Zuko huffed. With a small smile and a nod from Sokka he continued. “My advisors search for suitable partners. Someone that I would... likely be attracted to. Someone who is in a good social standing, a suitable man to perhaps become Prince Consort one day.” Zuko gestured with his hands as he spoke. “So, when they find a few individuals suitable. They... send them an invite.” Zuko peeked over at Sokka who wasn't giving away what he thought of it all. “Then they organise a weekend of activities where I can get to know them. You know. To see if I like anyone.”

The pair sat in silence for a long while, staring out at the black sea as it crashed into the shore. “So... did you know they invited me?” Sokka asked, breaking the silence.

Zuko felt like a weight dropped in his chest. “No, not until just now.”

“Ah, ” Sokka nodded. “Well you're my best friend.” he said, not knowing what he meant by stating that.

Zuko looked over towards where their campfire still burned in the distance. Should he say anything else?

“We should head back,” Sokka stood up, dusting the sand from the back of his tunic, “We've gotta set off early if you want to see your Uncle for lunch.”

When they did make it to Ba Sing Se, the zookeeper Aang befriended was more than happy to care for Appa while they visited the city, and so they left Appa outside the second wall, and travelled by tram towards the Jasmine Dragon.

“Nephew!” Iroh welcomed, his arms spread wide expectantly. Zuko leapt forwards, wrapping his arms around his Uncle. “It's good to see you Zuko.”

They separated, and the others each took their turn hugging the older man. “There is a noodle place next door which does very good fire noodles!” Iroh spoke, clapping Zuko on the back as they made their way back outside and into the next shop front.

They took their seats around a round table, and shared tea while they waited for their food to arrive. Their server had introduced himself as Rolo, and every time he passed the table he gave Zuko the eye. When handing out the dishes he stood behind Zuko and touched him on the shoulder when he leant to place the dishes on the table.

“Rolo is the son of the owner, and has provided me with many delicious meals.” Iroh smiled happily patting at his toned yet slightly-rounded stomach. The gang was very enthusiastic about the food, chatting amicably with Iroh about what they had each been up to since they last visited.

When he was nearing the end of his own noodles, Zuko looked up and saw Rolo looking at him from the back of the restaurant. Excusing himself, Zuko moved to stand up but Sokka who had been watching the subtle glances, clasped Zuko's arm in a vice grip before he could stand. “Are you _serious_?” he whisper yelled “Right now? Here?”.

“Let me go!” Zuko whispered back calmly, keeping the conversation just between Sokka and himself. “You're just my friend after all.” Sokka released his arm as if burnt, turning back to face the table where Toph was retelling a story to Iroh, the other's attention still on her and not the wounded look on Sokka's face.

Zuko stood and made his way to the back of the restaurant, and out towards the customer toilets. Making his way inside he spotted Rolo at one cubicle, who moved back to let Zuko join him behind the door.

Once locked in, Rolo wasted no time, and smashed his lips up against Zuko's who meeted the man enthusiasticaly. Rolo's hands reached down to grasp at the bottom of Zuko's tunic, grasping it and pulling it up to bunch at his chest. Zuko attempting to do the same to Rolo with haste.

The noise of the bathroom door swinging open sounded throughout the room and someone pounded against the cubicle door. “Zuko!” It was Sokka.

Rolo sighed, knowing defeat. He pulled Zuko's tunic back down to his knees and opened the cubicle door. Raising his hands as if in surrender, and skirting past Sokka who had his arms crossed. His eyes following Rolo as he made his way back out towards the restaurant.

Sokka's chest heaved as he fought the turmoil of emotions running through him in that moment. Unsure of why he was angry, and why their conversation on the beach the night before had been plaguing his thoughts since. “Maybe I don't want to be your friend!” Sokka spoke harshly.

“Maybe I don't want to be _your_ friend!” Zuko spat back at him, his own chest heaving.

The two men glared each other down, and just like lightning bending – the separation and imbalance of the positive and negative energies from within - something snapped within Zuko and he lunged forward, pushing the taller, broader man back into the sinks.

Their lips crashed together, their hands scrambling for the others face. Their teeth clashing together and Zuko could feel his bottom lip splitting, could taste the blood. Sokka pushed himself away from the sinks. Pushing Zuko backwards until his back hit against the brick wall, pushing his chest into the Firelord, trapping him. Not budging from his stance as Zuko's huffed for air. Panting against Sokka's bruising kiss.

Recognising the metallic taste, Sokka eased back, opening his eyes and looked down at the split lip. Caressing the cut with his lips in apology before moving, loosening his grasp, and stepping away to the sink. Turning his back to Zuko and running the water, Sokka swiped at his own chin and lips with the water from the taps.

Sokka looked up into the mirror above the sink to see Zuko who was still pressed against the wall. His golden eyes fixed on him through the mirror. His lip and chin smeared with red. “I like you Zuko,” Sokka spoke as if it took all he had to admit that. He turned around, lifting a wet cloth to tap at his lip and chin. “I have liked you for a long time. I just-” Sokka frowned, his eyes flickering up to look Zuko in the eyes. “I just can't be another body to you.”

Zuko broke the eye contact and looked down to Sokka's hand which still pressed the cloth to his lip. Sokka bent down to catch his gaze again. “I'm not shaming you Zuko. I'm not.” Sokka moved the cloth to his other hand, and grabbed at Zuko's chin. “Do you want more? Do you want a relationship?” Sokka asked, using his hand's grasp on his chin to shake Zuko's head slightly.

“I want to try.” Zuko admitted, one hand coming up to clutch at Sokka's hand holding the grip there on his chin. “With you, I want to try.”

Sokka smiled, “I don't know why everyone finds you irresistible.” he huffed, “Jerkbender.” he spoke fondly, leaning in to softly touch his lips against Zuko's, careful to not break the skin again. At the slight wince Sokka stroked his thumb just below the lip. “Sorry about that.”

Walking back out into the restaurant, the two men looked sheepish as they joined the table. They payed a disgruntled Rolo, and Iroh ushered them out in to the street. He frowned and patted his nephew on the back, “You still have a lot to learn nephew.” he stated cryptically as he led them through the city to other points of interest.

They had spent the weeks travelling the Earth Kingdom, learning each other as only new lovers do. Building upon their years of friendship. The gang respected the duo when they wanted privacy to go and explore local markets and forests by themselves. Quite honestly they were glad to be away from the new couple.

For the first time since he had become Firelord, Zuko had a certain level of freedom. He was free to do and act without the watchful eye of the palace staff. He used the time to explore his new lover, away from the walls that had ears. The flame of desire which Sokka ignited smouldered, and at times threatened to overtake him, but Sokka knew how to harbour that flame.

When they had returned to the palace two weeks later, there was no time to rescind the invitations that had been sent to several noble men. Some had travelled far, from rural towns within the Earth Kingdom, other men from islands within the Fire Nation. Aang, Katara and Toph had left to return to Republic City, while Sokka remained in the palace with Zuko.

Zuko played the part of respectful Firelord, greeting the noblemen when they arrived for the weekend event. He dined with the men in the evenings, attended the group sparring matches, and joined them for walks in the gardens. In the past, during similar weekends, the Firelord would welcome different men back to his quarters each night. On this occasion Sokka was the only one to join him in his bed chambers, and when the men left at the end of the weekend - Sokka remained.

The advisors held their breath, but after several months had past - Sokka having only left the palace for short business trips to Republic City in that period - the advisors began to unwind their worry about finding the Firelord a suitable partner.

When Zuko called the counsel to discuss the possibility of a royal wedding, several advisors became smug that Lord Zuko had chosen a respectable partner they had hand-chosen out of many. Disregarding the fact that they had also presented the Firelord with many other respectable men in the past which didn't amount to anything.

Sokka was different to those other men however. He and Zuko had a shared past, enemies to friends to lovers. They had bonded as friends - as two warriors often do during war. They leant on each other for support and advice, and neither noticed how their feelings had deepened and grown until they clashed head-first together that day in Ba Sing Se. It was destiny which brought the two men together as friends, and later as lovers. Zuko was reminded of something his Uncle used to say, _“You never know how things are going to work out. But if you keep an open mind and an open heart, I promise you will find your own destiny.”_

Being with Sokka was different than any of his previous lovers. Zuko felt exposed when he was with Sokka. Vulnerable and intimate and _seen_. Understood. Their love was passionate and it maintained the same raw energy of their first kiss. Yin and Yang. The positive and negative energy shared between them cracked and shifted - guided as they allowed it to flow between their bodies as they joined together, and released. An energy and feeling neither man commanded. They were water and fire coming together, and unlike lightning-bending, their energy was directed towards, and moved through their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Possible tw - rough kissing/split lip/blood.
> 
> I am so sorry the end is so CHEESY it just felt so right.
> 
> I am living for Zukka 2020 - I feel so alive. Lockdown has made me cackle to myself as I write this... It has made me compelled to write this.


End file.
